


Heaven on Earth

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chenle is Underage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Side MarkHyuck, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Underage Sex, fear of God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chenle has been sneaking into Donghyuck's bed every night for three days and touching him in his sleep. On the third night, things go a little differently.





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're here just because you saw what this fic is about and you want to leave a mean comment, don't waste your time, I've heard it all before :)

It always starts the same way: cool silk on warm skin trying to stick to the sweat that clings against his collarbones, in the small of his back – the creases of his elbows. His nightshirt slips and slides against his flesh, aggravating everything to a nearly delirious state – and he tries to fight it (he _always_ tries to fight it) but before too long, the universe combusts into plush carpet tingling at his soft feet. Everything outside of the covers is so _cold_ compared to his body and he can’t help it (he can never help it) if he just wants a small modicum of _warmth_.

It’s the third night in a row.

The third night of Donghyuck crashing in their ordinarily empty guest bedroom after whatever petty argument he’d gotten into with one of the older members. He doesn’t even _live here_ and Chenle knows better than to get addicted to his company, but he needs the contact like it’s a heroin injection – gets shaky hands that twitch the way his father’s do when he craves a cigarette between his empty fingers.

“Hyung?”

Donghyuck is spread out over the mattress like a buffet made up of Chenle’s favorite foods, beautifully brown and _human_ against the mundane slate gray of the sheets he’s long since kicked off. One arm rests against his stomach and the other is slung over the side of the bed, a silent beckoning for Chenle to curl right into his side – which he does.

For the third time.

“Hyung?” He tries again, just to make sure that he doesn’t get an answer. He doesn’t. Never did, and never does, and likely never will, so he presses his body close, _tight_ against Donghyuck’s side, tangling their limbs together and staring down at the way the coloring of their legs contrasts in the city lights that blare in, harsh and uninvited, from the curtain-less window.

It doesn’t feel mischievous, it feels disgusting. Chenle almost cried the first night. He _did_ cry the second night. Tonight it remains undecided, and he bunches his eyes shut to hide from his own embarrassment and shame. He’s horrible, and taking advantage, and would definitely be kicked out of the group if anyone found out – and maybe that’s what makes it feel so _much_ like an addiction, because the _wrongness_ of it always outshines everything else when he thinks of it logically, but in the moment (all three moments) it never feels anything but _good_.

“Hyungie are you – ah-awake?” It’s more a security measure than an actual question at this point. Chenle’s body is already shaking, and his hips are already … already _rocking_ , and he knows it’s fucked up but that fucked up feeling fades quickly into bliss because Donghyuck’s thigh feels so _nice_ between his, and if he moves himself just _right_ then the pressure is even better. His breath catches in his throat as his hips move, the motion growing more agitated by the second.

He’s hard. He’s always so _hard_ and he knows it’s better to be good, and pure, and to ignore it like he _used to_ – but it takes more out of him, lately. Waiting for the problem to go away gets more and more painful as the year itches on and his body is changing so _much_ and so _quickly_ and he undulates against Donghyuck’s side fast and anxious like unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning when you already know what it is and you’ve _craved it_ for so long and—

Donghyuck shifts. Chenle stills.

At this point he should probably open his eyes, but he’s afraid of what he’ll see. Is Donghyuck awake? Is he looking right at him? The prospect of being caught has his erection (once such a bothersome and _impossible_ thing to deal with) waning away so quickly that a shiver runs down his spine. He feigns sleep. Maybe Donghyuck will think he’d come in here to escape the cold, slid in beside him for warmth, and just … just _accidentally_ – it almost _was_ an accident, really, so –

“How come you never finish?”

Chenle’s blood turns to ice, “H-Hyung?”

He’s not as meek as he lets on for the cameras, but in that moment it _feels_ like he is. He feels like every piece of his perfectly constructed persona, zoomed in and maximized so dramatically that he’s barely even _human_. He feels small. Too small. Not cute at _all_ , just tiny and insignificant in a world too large and too old for his molecular and infantile comprehension.

“You come in here so worked up and frustrated, but you never just _finish_. Why?”

So he’d been awake … the entire time. Not just tonight, but the night before that – the night before _that_. He’d let Chenle writhe against him, cry against him, _use him_ , and hadn’t said a single thing. Until now. And _now_ his words were … more confusing than anything else.

“What’d you mean finish?” He asks, finally opening his eyes when Donghyuck moves back closer to the wall, letting Chenle have more space (that he doesn’t want) on the bed. He keeps a hand wrapped closely around Chenle’s waist all the same, so he figures maybe … somehow … Donghyuck isn’t _mad_ at him.

“You’ve never, ah,” Donghyuck lifts his hand long enough to make an intensely crude gesture and Chenle’s eyes widen in mortification, head shaking frantically.

“No, I … my parents said good boys don’t do that,” He explained, withholding a yelp when Donghyuck tugged him a little closer.

“All boys do that,” The elder teen insisted with such a thoroughly annoyed roll of the eye that Chenle got the impression Donghyuck thought his parents were idiots, “Good boys do it the most, and the _best_ boys let other boys do it _for them_ ,”

This didn’t ring as true. In fact, it was such an open manipulation that Chenle was shell-shocked by how poorly Donghyuck had structured the lie. He might not know much about … about whatever his body was doing, but he knew when the members were lying to him.

“Why’re you trying to take advantage of me?” He asked quietly, as if genuinely hurt by the untruth.

“You’re the one whose been coming into my bed at night to hump at my legs like a horny dog while you think I’m sleeping, so I can’t really think of myself as the one taking advantage,” Donghyuck pointed out, and his hand was … _moving_ , now. Nothing crazy, just up and down Chenle’s side. Practiced. Pleasant. _Platonic_. But not. The touch, while gentle, felt _weighted_ , like a representation of this entire new world of masculinity that Chenle wasn’t quite understanding yet.

He hadn’t had the full brunt of the privilege that the others had. They’d grown up packed together in SM’s dormitories like sardines as their bodies started to fill out and grow new hair and blood started rushing places that it’d never thought to be bothered with before. They’d kissed and teased and loved on one another through the growing pains, and been even closer for it.

Chenle had never been a part of this group migration into puberty. He’d arrived at SM fifteen years old, with his own teachings, understandings, and _misconceptions_ about what it meant to blossom from boy to man – and that _included_ the belief that masturbation was a heavily punishable sin.

Chenle didn’t want to be punished, so he didn’t touch – no matter how much of a struggle it was. Coming into Donghyuck’s room the other night had been a lapse in his judgement, a mistake, a stumble that lead him crashing down face first into an abyss of his own ignorance and curiosity, too wide and too black and too _endless_ for him to climb out from.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, and _meant it_ more than he thought he’d ever meant anything before in his whole life. He didn’t want to lose Donghyuck as a friend, didn’t want to lose NCT as his career, and didn’t want to lose his _mind_ fighting urges too persistent to properly ignore either. It was a tricky balance, and he’d _fallen_ – but that was his own fault, not Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck had only lied to him to try and make him feel less guilty, probably. That’s why he’d tried to convince Chenle it was _good_ for them to do things like this together – because he knew Chenle was fearing for his immortal soul and wanted to calm him down.

He thinks he might cry. Again.

“Hey there,” Donghyuck whines out cutely, poking one of his fingers against Chenle’s cheek. He’s using his _aegyo_ voice and it seems horrendously misplaced but it does help to instantly lighten the mood, allowing Chenle to at least meet his eyes without flinching away, “Haechannie-Hyungie wants to help,” He half-squeaks out in the same too-high tone, poking at Chenle’s cheek again with each individual syllable of every word.

Chenle bunches his face up and hides behind his hands.

“Ah, so cute!” Donghyuck coos, peppering kisses on Chenle’s forehead and bringing his hands down lower, then tickling at his sides until he succeeds in extracting an honest giggle, “Look at Hyungie’s precious cutie!”

Chenle was a bit soft for praise, he’d admit, and it feels almost _normal_ to bask in the affection until he remembers what it’s all _about_.

“Why won’t the baby let Hyungie help, hmm?” Donghyuck _whines_ it. Against Chenle’s _neck_. When did he get so short? No, Chenle had gotten _tall_. Tall and strong-jawed and _pubescent_. Right beneath his Hyung’s nuzzling nose.

“I want to go to Heaven when I die,” Chenle explained, thinking that his reasoning should be obvious to Donghyuck who was, perhaps in secrecy at times, _painfully_ intellectual.

“You can go to heaven while you’re still _alive_ ,” Donghyuck insisted, and there’s something _different_ about the way his breath feels against Chenle’s neck now. Heated in a way that disregards temperature altogether, “God rewards people who build Heaven out of Earth, you know. Haven’t you heard that he helps those who _help themselves_?”

The argument is weak, but Chenle is giving into it anyway. Not actually because he thinks that anything Donghyuck has just said makes _sense_ but just that … well, he wasn’t the first person Donghyuck had _done this with_ and he knew it.

Donghyuck had openly, with very little discretion fooled around Jeno, and Jaemin, and _Mark_ –Mark maybe a _hundred times_ , and there was just no way (no way at all) that Mark Lee was going to end up in Hell. Ever. Chenle couldn’t even really _believe_ in a God that would condemn Mark Lee to damnation – and seeing as Mark was a _lot_ more religious than he was anyway, he’d be willing to bet that if Mark was okay letting Donghyuck … _help_ … then it couldn’t be _that bad_ , could it?

“You um … You’ve done sex stuff with Mark-Hyung, right?”

Donghyuck receives the question a little strangely, freezing for a moment as if he hasn’t really worked out the answer Chenle _wants_ to hear, yet. Donghyuck was kind of a pro at saying what people wanted to hear, but he was a little challenged with the _truth_ from time to time, and Chenle gave him the closest thing to a stern glare that he could manage to pull off from four inches away from Donghyuck’s face – half hard – and thoroughly wrapped up in his arms. He doesn’t think he does a good job, but he can see the defeat in Donghyuck’s face anyway and almost feels like he won something – even if it’s something as simplistic as honesty.

“I’ve done pretty much everything Mark would _let_ me do with Mark,” He sighed out, looking over Chenle’s shoulder instead of meeting his eyes and biting down on his lip, “I mean Mark is the kind of guy who’ll tell you not to kiss him on the lips because he’s straight but then turn around and let you suck his cock for an entire episode of Game of Thrones so it’s a weird balance I guess. But yeah, we’ve fooled around, he just gets off on pretending he’s not into it, I think.”

Chenle wasn’t sure how he felt about Mark and Donghyuck watching Game of Thrones alone together when they’d started the series as a group, but he also wasn’t sure if this was the time and place to air that complaint. He’s still mulling it over when Donghyuck scoots up closer to him and slips one of his thighs between Chenle’s legs again. It’s a position he’s now grown slightly accustomed to, and can’t help the pang of _something_ that shoots down to the pit of his stomach of the physical memory. He knows how good it would feel to just rock his hips forward against Donghyuck’s thigh – knows that his body will feel thick and warm and _nice_ against his private parts with just the thin layer of his night shirt and Donghyuck’s pajama bottoms between them.

Donghyuck’s hand comes down to rest against Chenle’s ass and he urges him forward, sending heat straight to Chenle’s loins so suddenly that he lets out a whimper.

“C’mon Lele,” Donghyuck just about literally _never_ calls him that, but it’s nice – right now – even if a little strange and a little foreign. It’s _all_ very abnormal and very _nice_ feeling, “Do your thing, yeah? I won’t pressure you to go further, you can just dry hump my legs if that’s what you want,”

It doesn’t really seem fair, but it’s a hard offer to pass up. He considers it. Thoroughly.

“What does Hyung like?” He finally ends up asking, a little discouraged when Donghyuck laughs at him, but recovering quickly as a kiss is placed against his cheek.

Chenle would rather die than admit he liked Donghyuck’s kisses. With that said, he was firmly besotted with them.

“I like everything. I just wanna get you off for once,” The elder boy answered, and Chenle misunderstood him, trying to back away but thwarted by the still quite firm grip that Hyuck had on his ass, “No, not like that,” Donghyuck clarified, “I don’t want you to _get off of me_ , I want you to … y’know … _get off_.”

As Chenle’s confusion mounted, Donghyuck seemed to come to some kind of silent decision or conclusion all on his own: “I want to give you an _orgasm_. You know what an _orgasm_ is, right?”

Chenle nodded. He did, indeed, know what an orgasm was. He had read about them at great length, both for men and for women. He was pretty sure that he was having one every time he pressed his penis up against Donghyuck’s legs and explained as much to him only to be informed that this was not the case.

“That feels real good to you, I know, but an orgasm is like a hundred times better. And semen’s gonna come out of your dick, and if you wanna have kids someday-“

“I get that part,” Chenle interrupted, thoroughly embarrassed, “But I mean … the internet says it’s perfectly normal for younger boys to have _dry_ orgasms. Like when I uh …” He doesn’t know how to explain it properly in a way that isn’t embarrassing, and instead opts to jut his hips forward, hissing at the pressure and friction of the contact. It’s the _best thing_.

Donghyuck seems to have lost his patience at some point and begins to systematically remove every article of clothing that they both have on until they’re laying side by side completely nude. He then proceeds to slide up to Chenle until their bodies are pressed against each other, face to face, chest to chest, and then he shifts their lower bodies and – and they’re _cock to cock_ and holy hell did that feel even better than Donghyuck’s _thigh_. He’s a little bigger than Chenle, both in girth and length (but Chenle’s still growing, so he doesn’t mind), and definitely a lot more _hard_. He feels a little wet, too, and the liquid is warm and lovely and helps the _slide_ as Donghyuck gyrates against him and _fuck_ he didn’t know it could get better than it already was but somehow it _has_ and Chenle feels like he’s going to stop breathing or start screaming and his throat is caught somewhere in between.

He lets out a hiss, feels one of Donghyuck’s arms wrapping around him, pulling him tighter, closer, _warmer_ and _wetter_ and something under the pillow feels a little different and then – _fuck –_ Donghyuck’s _hand_ comes down and touches him _there_. Touches them _both_ there. Cocks pressed close together between his somehow slippery and sticky fingers, as he starts to rub at them: up, down, up, down, up, down. His thumb drags over the very tip of Chenle’s cock, right where his pee hole is when his hand comes up the next time, and he _chokes_ , feels his own breath against Donghyuck’s face, making his cheeks clammy and filling the air between them with the scent of semi-diluted Listerine.

Donghyuck twists his wrist and the angle changes and Chenle can feel himself bucking up against him for more friction, more slick fingers and hard cock and strange tingles that send electricity down to his toes and up to his ears at the same time. He can feel his balls, sticky and heavy between his legs, bunching closer to his body, and he starts fucking frantically up into Donghyuck’s hand, and it’s like he’s _chasing_ something that he can’t catch and it’s frustrating, and infuriating, and Donghyuck’s breathing hot against his neck now and making these high little _sounds_ that make Chenle’s balls feel _tight_.

“Fuck you’re so close…” Donghyuck was whining out against him, and somehow, without it making any sense, Chenle could _agree_. Something was close, and itching _urgent_ against each cell of his skin, and then Donghyuck’s hand is moving _faster_ and he can feel the way it makes their cocks bump clumsy and needy against each other, “C’mon Lele … Let go for me … Let Hyungie make you feel good,”

Chenle is already feeling more good than he’d ever thought he’d feel but he quickly discovers that the necessary operative of Donghyuck’s sultry insistence is the phrase _let go_.

He let’s go. Didn’t know he was _holding_ anything until he lets it go and then some kind of dam is broken and he can’t fucking believe he thought that humping against Donghyuck’s leg was an orgasm.

It hits him in the balls first, hot and tingly and numbing all at once – then all of a sudden the entire universe is revolving around his cock and he can hear himself whining and whimpering and he starts fucking faster-harder-faster-harder-faster-faster into Donghyuck’s tight and accepting hand and then that delicious, _illegal_ pressure in his balls erupts right out of the tip of his cock and his entire stomach convulses with the sheer force and _greatness_ of it, heart hammering behind the ribs of his heaving chest as he spurts all over Donghyuck’s hand and their stomach’s. The substance is thick – slimier than he’d thought it would be, but it’s such an overwhelming _relief_ that he’s left panting and – he realizes a moment later when Donghyuck starts wiping at his face – _crying_ from the overwhelming pleasure.

Before he has time to properly recover, Donghyuck is kissing him. Hard. On the _mouth_. With _tongue_.

The part of him that has already turned his back on having just orgasmed into one of his best friend’s hands is scandalized.

The part of him less talented with dissociating to avoid his confusing emotions kisses back with vigor and tries to swallow Donghyuck’s tongue whole. His lips are _so soft_ and they part in a way that _feels pretty_. All of Donghyuck, Chenle realizes, _feels_ pretty. Like it wasn’t enough for God when he created him that Donghyuck should be as pretty as he _looks_. His skin also had to feel like heaven. His mouth had to taste like heaven. His voice had to sound like heaven. A fallen angel would see Lee Donghyuck and feel nostalgic for home. Then kiss him and be content to remain earth bound for the rest of their eternal days.

Chenle could still feel Donghyuck’s hand moving as they kissed, knuckles brushing occasionally against his abdomen and then, maybe only a minute after they’d started, Donghyuck abruptly stopped moving his tongue and released an open-mouthed _moan_ directly against Chenle’s lips, and then orgasmed all over his spent cock.

Which, in retaliation, got him hard again. _Instantly_.

He’s a sixteen year old, after all. Stamina may be a weakness in longevity but there was a definite strength in recovery. Chenle would learn (soon and quickly) that the refractory period of a budding adolescent boy is somewhere between ‘Let’s do it again _right now_ ,’ and, ‘Let’s do it again right … _now_.’

“Hyuckie-Hyung I want … um … Wanna do it again.”

He doesn’t know why he’s hesitant to admit to it. Donghyuck looks a little _ruined_ , now – sprawled out his back with semen all over his hands and belly. His chest is rising and falling hard but slow, deep breaths working his lungs heavily. His mouth was bruised from enthusiastic kisses, eyes shut, skin dewy and brown and so _pretty._ So, so pretty. Chenle was glad that if he _was_ going to give in to all of these strange feelings it was with Donghyuck.

“Mmm,” Donghyuck whined out, rolling over on his side and reaching a hand forward to tap against Chenle’s side, “C’mere, then.”

Well. He didn’t have to be told twice.

When Chenle did get closer, pressing their bodies flush against one another again, he’d expected things to go exactly the way they’d gone before. Instead, Donghyuck hitched Chenle’s leg over his hip and rolled on to his back so that Chenle was straddling him, Donghyuck’s hands roaming over his thighs, then up to his stomach.

“You’re so pale,” The elder boy remarked, and Chenle looked down at the way his snowy skin contrasted against Donghyuck’s warmer coloring and smiled, giving a shallow nod. Donghyuck’s hands came around his back to rest against the top of his ass and tugged him forward – _way_ forward, so that Chenle’s weight pressed down into his chest rather than his waist, which was a little strange. The angle didn’t seem ideal for Donghyuck to wrap his fingers around him again, which did inspire some small degree of disappointment. It didn’t last long, though.

“Put your hands on the headboard and lean forward … Mmhm … Just like that, good job,” Hyuck’s voice was still a little drowsy and low, but Chenle didn’t mind. He was happy to do as told and even happier when he understood, abruptly, _why_ he had been maneuvered into this position.

Donghyuck’s _tongue_ was on his _dick_. Chenle gasped so loud he almost choked. There’s a moment where he almost asks what the hell Donghyuck is doing, but he’s not _stupid_ just a little (a lot) inexperienced, and Donghyuck is pulling him closer and taking him into his mouth properly just about as soon as he gets started, and it feels so _fucking ecstatic_ that Chenle decided he wasn’t going to ask anything at all for fear that Donghyuck would stop what he was doing so he could answer.

Everything in his head goes a little fuzzy when Donghyuck’s head starts bobbing, neck straining to keep his lips wrapped snug around Chenle’s length, saliva building around the corners of his mouth and drooling down his chin as he goes faster. The sensation is hot and sloppy, Chenle’s body moving on auto-pilot to drive himself down Donghyuck’s throat. He can’t help but be rough, chasing after the tight heat of it. He looks down and sees Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut as he starts fucking his mouth in earnest, whimpers and whines escaping him halfway against his will.

He wants to do it again, wants to feel it again; that white-hot pleasure that Donghyuck had given him before. One hand leaves the headboard to tangle down into Donghyuck’s hair, holding his head still and tugging tightly into the red-brown tresses as he rocks insistently into his mouth. There’s saliva all over _everything_ , coating Chenle’s pelvic area with a shiny layer of spit that just makes the slide easier, faster. Donghyuck lets out a guttural moan and forces his jaw open wider, urging Chenle to fuck into him even harder. His mind goes blank, hips pistoning at a speed he didn’t think they were capable of, his own mouth hanging open and slack.

Donghyuck blinks his eyes and looks up at Chenle, face red, overwhelmed tears streaming down his cheeks, skin wet and filthy with drool. Their eyes meet and Chenle explodes into him, barely catching himself against the headboard as his abdomen contorts. He’s shooting right down Donghyuck’s throat and can feel the ridiculously stimulating motion of Donghyuck _swallowing_ against the very tip of his cock.

With a long (and slightly _pitiful_ ) whine, he slowly gets control over his vision, his body, and his breathing – in that order. He climbs off of Donghyuck to collapse next to him, surprised to note that his Hyung isn’t hard again himself. He’s caught looking down at Hyuckie’s cock (which is just as pretty when it’s soft as it is hard, actually) and is offered an explanation that he didn’t actually ask for.

“I jerked off like three times today before bed already so I think I’m pretty spent,” He yawned out, throwing a leg over Chenle’s body and curling up into him, “You’re sleeping in here right?”

“Y-yeah … if you want,” Chenle accepted, still trying to collect his thoughts. It wasn’t easy. His Hyung was still naked and pressed against him, but he was sated for now and promised himself not to be embarrassed if he asked for more in the morning.

“It’s rude to leave afterwards, Chenle. A gentleman always stays. In fact, next time you should buy me dinner.”

Chenle scoffed, “Is that why you’ve been sleeping here so much? Did Mark-Hyung not sleep with you after?”

Donghyuck swatted his chest tiredly, “Firstly, any implication that Mark Lee is a gentleman is, frankly, _ridiculous_. Secondly, I’ll have you know that he _always_ stays, because he _always_ falls asleep _immediately_. Bastard doesn’t even care if I get off, honestly. Maybe I’ll replace him with someone more generous.”

Chenle was pretty sure Donghyuck found Mark to be utterly irreplaceable in every single way, and was about to point that out when he heard the tell-tale sound of a light _snore_ coming from the body atop his. Well. It _was_ the middle of the night and he _had_ woken him up for this. It would be rude to keep him awake for too long.

Despite his mind racing all over the place and the way that Donghyuck’s weight against him made his skin clammy and overheated, Chenle managed to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

He wasn’t worried about his immortal soul. He wasn’t worried about what tomorrow would bring. His Hyungs would take care of him – in _every_ way – always.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like, feel free to [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/pissdream) !


End file.
